


Quiet

by Ecoreibun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecoreibun/pseuds/Ecoreibun
Summary: There's a story beneath every story.Which do you chose to listen to?





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> There's 2 ways to read this story.

Quiet quiet quiet.

Silence penetrated only by _the malicious_ moans of once brethren though ties of blood and strings of to be flesh.

Muffled by a shaky breath and _stuffed swollen thought of once distorted desperate_ cries for forgiveness.

Quiet.

Quiet to all _but the insides of tender flesh incased by bone._

Flesh pulled red from _the unforgiving grasp of_ the present covered wet from once absent liquid.

Silence.

A blaring accusation _to pretend to be deaf ears._

Wishing to act upon the insisting plea of fellow loving flesh that proclaimed safety _from ultimate demise_ from the love given so willingly from relations.

Surrounded by cloth the only thing blocking you from them _and the wicked battering down on them_ is but a closed door and an everlasting wish to be invisible _even when standing above the chattering creature that insists things will get better from their part._

Maybe

If the silence was a little more quiet

The world would remain static on the ground walked upon from wall flowers.

_Stagnant._

So maybe next time _despite being told there will not be a next time_ there will be true silence with the accompanying quiet.

So let's be quiet.


End file.
